


Fool

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canada, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: Sapnap brings Karl on a road trip to help clear his mind. Sapnap has feelings but knows its impossible for Karl to feel the same.Or is he just a fool?A Karlnap oneshot(?)inspired by and based off: Fool by Cavetown
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Fool

Sapnap loved Karl. He loved him a lot. Karl always called him at 3:00 a.m crying. Karl didn't have the best home life, infact it was horrible. It was 3:13 on a monday when he proposed the idea of a road trip to Karl. Karl said yes.

Now theyre here. Middle of Canada. Canada was beautiful, the lakes went on forever and the trees towered above the ground. The sun shined out through the trees and a few clouds drifted through the light blue sky. The two boys sat in the front seats, Sapnap drving while Karl rested his head on the window looking out into the wilderness. Hes eyes light up when he spots a deer in the fields grazing or the cranes calling to each other through the tall grasses. Sapnap smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss this boy so bad, make evey bad memory go away. Have them stay in these woods forever, just them and the wild. But Sapnap knew that couldn't happen. Because Karl didn't like him. The thing Sapnap tried to ignore kept bubbling up in him, the fact that Karl could never love him, or never will. His smile turned to a small frown as Karl continued staring out the window. Eyes on the road. He thought. Theres no point in wanting something you know you cant have.

Sapnap, was a fool.

They eventually stopped at a campground next to a lake. It was 11:30 and both were extremely tierd. Sapnap groaned and feel into the bed of the van. They put down the 4 seats in the back so they could sleep there. They didn't feel like staying at a sketchy hotel in the middle of no where, the van was pretty comfy anyways. Karl layed down next to him, they both stared out through the sky light of the van into the deep black sky, the stars sparkling brightly in the sea of darkness. Suddenly, Sapnap felt something grab his hand, it was Karl. Damnitt he thought, why does he keep pretending that he loves me? Does he know I like him? Im just chasing after nothing. This isnt going to go anywhere, Im such a fool. They layed there for a few minutes, fingers interlocked within eachothers. Slowly they both fell asleep, looking at the stars. 

7:30 in the morning.

Thats when they woke up. Sapnap was awoken by a soft groan from Karl. They both hadn't gotten much sleep. Sapnap sat up and looked at Karl. Karl opened his eyes and looked at Sapnap. He thought he saw longing in his eyes, love, but that couldn't be true. Karl didn't love him, it was impossible. Sapnap gave him a soft smile. Karl looked adorable, his fluffy hair messy and his tierd lop sided smile made Sapnaps heart ache. He couldn't have him. Why did he want him so bad. God, he really is a fool. 

Im stuck in 2013

"Jeez Sap," Karl giggled, "These songs are horrible!" Sapnap shoved Karl playfully, "Oh shut up Jacobs!" Sapnap gave him a toothy grin, "These are all from like 2013! Serousily, you music taste is honking crap," Karl shoved him back, "Well maybe im stuck in 2013! Ever thought of that Karlos," Karl rolled his eyes in return, "Youre so stupid," he giggled. Sapnap loved his stupid laugh, and his stupid face, and his stupid-his stupid. Everything. He loved everything about Karl. No matter how stupid it was. He made Sapnaps heart dance in his chest. And butterflys to explode in his stomache. Why is he still chasing after Karl again? Why did he do this trip? Why does he even try? Sapnap will never know.

Youre such a fool to keep pretending that your loving me. 

There they sat. In the middle of a flower field. Hips connected sitting so close they might aswell be one. Sapnaps arm was drapped over Karls shoulder as Karls head was sruck to his chest. He could probaly hear how quickly Sapnaps heart was beating. He knows doesnt he, and yet he keeps pretending he loves me. Does he feel bad? Is he trying to convince himself? Sapnap wanted to puke. Why does this happen. He knows he cant have him. Yet he still gets hope. "Why," Sapnap questions, "Why what," Karl looks up and gives Sapnap a confused look, "Why do you pretend you love me," Sapnap was staring off into the field, the sounds of the trees russling softly in the wind carried in the distance. The silence seemed to carry on forever. He ruined it. Sapnap ruined it. He should have just stayed quiet. Then they could still be friends.

I am such a fool

"Youre such a fool Sapnap," Karl whispered, "Such a big fool," he suddenly started laughing, "What- uh why are you laughing?" Sap asked, "Youre so stupid!" Karl practicaly yelled through is giggles, "Im not pretending," Karl and Sapnap locked eyes "But, its impossible," Sapnap retorted, "I know it is Jacobs," He removed his arm and went to stand, "Why is it impossible," Karl looked dead into Saps eyes, he couldn't read his expression, "Because...." Sapnaps words trailed off into nothing, he looked down at the ground, the flower he stepped on squished into the dirt, "Because its not," Karl whispered to him. He stop up and grabbed Saps jaw and they locked eyes, "Because its not..." he said again. Then he leaned in. 

Yeah, I'm a fool....

Sapnap was a fool. The biggest fool to ever exist. He was convinced it was impossible. Right when he though he had thrown it away, everything he worked so hard to keep. It came back. And it was amazing. The feeling of Karls lips on his was like flying. It made him feel alive. But Sapnap was right about one thing, he was a fool, a complete and uder fool.


End file.
